His Butler, Uke
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Request Fic for my buddy, Have you ever tried writing Seme!Ciel? Its impossible I tell you! IMPOSSIBLE! any way hope you like it!  3


I gazed out the window in my study even though I was inside and dressed lightly it was still hot I could feel a small amount of perspiration on my forehead I didn't like it. Hot days can destroy a person's ability to think straight. However if you willingly let go of it… The door to my study opened. I looked in the direction of the door. Maylene came in babbling about something I don't care about. No I don't. I waved my hand and told her to leave it to Sebastian. She bowed and left my sight… good. I flicked a few papers between my fingers and shifted in discomfort. The door opened again, this time my demon butler entered with tea and cake. He rolled the cart towards my desk with his constant smirk.

"Young master, for today's afternoon tea we have strawberry shortcake and your favorite tea, how are you this morning?"

"Hot." I replied curtly. He placed the cake in front of me and began pouring the tea. "Strawberry?" I asked I didn't feel like strawberry, I wanted chocolate.

"Is it undesirable, Master?" he asked

"Yes it is, I want chocolate, now." I said

"Master, I have a lovely chocolate cake in mind for this evening's dessert." He smiled and it irked me. I was already annoyed by the heat, and a contradictory butler was the last thing I needed.

"I am the master, and I am displeased I want chocolate. Now."

"How amazingly childish, are you truly just a child?" that was all I was about to take from his disobedient mouth. I stood and slapped him from across my desk. His eyes widened and his pale cheek started to glow pink.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive, and if I say that I want you to tap dance in Lizzy's dress, in front of a crowd, you'll do it!" he stared back, it seemed I had silenced him momentarily.

"I like that…" he finally said accompanied by his infuriating smirk. I back-handed him,

"Quit smiling, you bloody idiot!"I shouted at him.

"Is the heat getting to you, Master?" he asked politely

I felt a drop of sweat trail down the side of my face and I noticed my hair sticking to my head, and it annoyed me. "Yes, shut the door and lock it." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow but did as I said.

"Now undress me," I commanded

"What?" he asked

"Do as I say!" I raised my voice again.

"Yes, my Lord." He kneeled and began unbuttoning my shirt. I watched his fingers work diligently. Without my shirt I was much cooler.

I suddenly shoved him over onto the ground, he smiled and I thought about slapping him again and decided to kiss him instead.

"Master…?"

I couldn't think clearly it felt like my brain had literally melted but at this point… "Bend over."

"Excuse me…?"

"You heard me, better yet, hands and knees." I said before I ripped the eye-patch off my face. "That's an order." He had stripped himself of his pants and assumed the position I commanded, before I could blink. In my hazy reality, his backside was increasingly attractive. I saw the rejected strawberry shortcake in the corner of my eye. I walked over to it and scooped up a blob of whipped cream on my finger. I strutted over and coated his entry with the sickeningly sweet, white cream, and licked the excess from my hand.

"You know what... I own you. I can make you do what I like… Can't I?" He looked at me. "I am the master, and you have on one too many occasions, said things I should've slapped you for. Maybe it's time I put the butler back in his place." I dragged my nails across his ivory skin "Face to the ground." He obeyed. I suddenly decided that I want that whipped cream I had previously spread on him so I licked it off. It seemed that I had caught him by surprise; I could tell that he liked it. "Sit up." He did. "These pants, I want them off." He removed them; I stepped out of them and kicked them away. "I want it in your mouth."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, it is."

He took me in his mouth; I wiped the sweat from my forehead and moaned in bliss.

I had willingly let go of all sensibility…

**For my B.B.F.O.E I said I would take a request for anything, I don't really ship SebxCiel but she asked for it Seme!Ciel is practically impossible let me know how I did *nose bleed!*^3^**


End file.
